As Long As You're Mine
by Jenna Wilder
Summary: Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Kraine songfic, rated for character death.


**A/N: Well, here you have it. A Kraine fanfic for GoldenTalesGeek. Hope you like it, GTG. I tried my best not to make it sappy. XD So, instead of hopeless sentimentality, you get a Kraine-deathfic. Yay?**

**Anyways. I've been listening to "As Long As You're Mine", the track off the Wicked soundtrack, and it just seemed to fit in an eerie way. Now that the song's been imprinted on my brain, I'm off to listen to other stuff. XD **

**I don't own any parts of the Tales series (I like to imagine that I do, but it's all wishful thinking.) And I don't own the song, either. Again, just more wishful thinking.  
**

**---**

He hated sappy. It was just the way he was; even Anna had understood that. That hadn't stopped her from being that way occasionally, but she held back for the most part. Maybe it was something in his belief as a warrior – sentimentality could get you killed, and mourning over someone who was dying or had died would do the same. A sword in your back was all you could hope for if you decided on being emotional on the battlefield.

She had disliked it, too – sure, as a little girl, it had been what she dreamed of, but as she matured and learned more of the world, she had decided that it didn't coincide with her love of ancient history and knowledge, and had given up on it entirely. Watching people hanging all over each other and whispering sweet nothings just made her sick to her stomach, now.

No, foolish sentimentality was not in either one's agenda. Neither was falling in love at all, as being in love would clash with the plans they had laid out for themselves. She wanted to travel the two worlds, studying whatever history had to offer; he wanted to redeem himself in his son's eyes and his own mind.

It's funny how things change so suddenly, isn't it?

The words "you're going to die" forced her to look at the world a different way. They said she had less than twenty-four hours – the poison in her body had not been caught quickly enough to keep her alive. Even after ruthless testing and several treatments to cure the quickly spreading neural poison, the doctors in Flanoir had declared the case hopeless, and given the group orders to make her as comfortable as they could.

And suddenly, she realized she hadn't lived her life at all. The poison in her bloodstream would eventually render her completely paralyzed, stopping her heart and ending the life that she'd thought she'd be able to live for a whole lot longer.

Suddenly, sentimentality was no longer something that she dreaded.

She didn't cry; it was nothing but a waste of precious time. Her brother wept, but she did her best to comfort him. The emotions in the group varied greatly, from tear-filled promises to find a way to heal her, to stony-faced acceptance of the idea that she was just a walking corpse.

When the leader had dragged off six of the other nine members to 'quest for a cure', she was left with the man who'd shown no emotion at the announcement of her death sentence.

"You won't be sorry to see me go, will you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"All I've done is obsess over ancient relics and ruins. Looking back, I can say I've been more of a hindrance than a help."

"Nonsense. Your mastery of the healing arts is greater than any of us can claim. Saying that I would not be sorry to see you go is an absurd statement."

She smiled, not having expected any other answer from the swordsman.

"So, you won't miss me? Just my healing techs?"

"I never said that. You're also a knowledgeable individual, and I have enjoyed our conversations about history."

"But you won't miss _me_, will you? Just the things I know?"

"Why are you so determined to paint me pleased to watch you die?" he suddenly burst out, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her in an emotional way very unlike himself. "Do you _want_ me to celebrate that you're dying?"

"Of course not. I just didn't think you'd care one way or the other," she answered, surprised that he did.

"Well, I do. I want you to live," he muttered fiercely, letting go of her shoulders and sitting back in his chair by her bed. He seemed startled that he'd shown so much emotion.

Maybe it was the poison addling her mind, or maybe it was the fact that she was dying and would never have another chance at this. Whatever it was, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

She was even more surprised than he had been when he returned her kiss, more passionately than she had ever dreamed. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently as she snuggled closer. Whatever they had been expecting to happen, it had not been this sudden expression of long-hidden emotions.

Time seemed to fly as she rested there, in her last safe haven, and when he finally released her and helped her lie back against her pillows, she could no longer feel her legs. The poison seemed to be working faster than the doctor had predicted. What would her brother say? For all she knew, she would be gone when he returned.

Enough of that thought; what would happen would happen. Until then, back to the subject at hand. Again, she felt emboldened by the prospect of imminent death, and went back to watching him through half-lidded eyes. When it seemed like he was struggling with something, she took his hands in hers and held them comfortingly. She intended to enjoy every moment of this, even if it turned out to be the fastest passage of time of her life.

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"There has to be something I can do… I can't just sit here and watch you die!"

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

He finally looked up, tears slowly finding their way down his face. She had never seen him cry before. "I can't believe I've missed all this because I was too swept up in my own world to notice."

"It happens to everyone," she admitted, feeling a stab of regret as she realized that they could have been like this long before, if she'd only had the courage to speak out. "I guess we'll just have to make this last, won't we?"

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_And though I may know, I don't care_

She knew it couldn't last forever, although she would have given anything to be allowed to stay like this, with her head rested on his shoulder and his arms around her. Her hands were losing their feeling, and when she had mentioned that he had simply begun to hold her, so that she could feel his presence for as long as the toxin allowed. She was tired – it seemed to be a side affect of the poison – but she shrugged it off. Not much longer, anyways, and then she would never wake up again.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That we're like this. I never thought I'd find someone I truly cared about."

He nodded in agreement, not speaking because of the tight feeling of sorrow in his chest.

A few moments later, she complained of being unable to move her arms at all. They both knew what came next.

"You'll hold me like this until… until the end, right?" she asked slowly.

"Of course..."

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here, holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

When the other seven returned with a pitiful assortment of healing items, he was cradling her body, tears streaming down his face. Her gentle smile spoke volumes of contentment and peace, but he was inconsolable.

---

**A/N: There you have it. .:sniffles:. I need to stop writing deathfics. Sorry if the lyrics are incorrect -- I had to type them out while listening to the song (I gave my copy of the CD to my friend, and our internet has been down for a week.) R&R, please. **


End file.
